102 Dalmatians
102 Dalmatians is a 2000 live-action film, released by Walt Disney Pictures and starring Glenn Close as Cruella de Vil. It is the sequel to 101 Dalmatians, live action remake of the 1961 Disney animated feature One Hundred and One Dalmatians. In the film, Cruella de Vil attempts to steal puppies for her "grandest" fur coat. Glenn Close and Tim McInnerny were the only actors from the first film to return for the sequel. The film was released on VHS and DVD on April 3, 2001, and re-released on DVD on September 16, 2008. Plot After three years in prison, Cruella De Vil is cured from her lust for fur coats. Dr. Pavlov proceeded this through an experiment that turns a predator and a prey into best friends. Cruella is released on a parole that states she has to pay eight million pounds to all dogs' homes of Westminster and vows that she will never go back to dognapping. She changes her name from Cruella to "Ella", and locking away her old fur coats and a drawing of her in a Dalmatian puppy coat. She later meets up with Chloe Simon. "Ella" doesn't stay cured for long, however, as she turns back into Cruella the moment she hears the chimes of Big Ben. Just discovering this himself, Dr. Pavlov decides to never tell anyone about the liability. When Cruella sees Chloe's dogs, Dipstick and his puppies, she plans to make an ultimate fur coat with a hood. Her servant Alonzo is sent to find a few puppies and she hires Jean-Pierre LePelt to help her in the capture of 102 puppies. They set Kevin Shepherd up, the owner of the animal shelter where Cruella spent community service. His animal shelter was the only one in the borough that allowed Cruella to trick the authorities in thinking that Kevin kidnapped the puppies to frame her and collect money. Kevin escapes from prison, however, with the help of Waddlesworth and he meets up with Chloe. They learn that Cruella is headed to Paris and they decide to follow her. However, they are soon captured by Cruella and imprisoned in her fur coat factory. Oddball, being born without any spots, Cruella forgets about her and the puppy is able to rescue her family and the other dognapped puppies. Alonzo decides that he doesn't want to work with Cruella anymore and becomes a good guy and also helps Chloe and Kevin escape. With the help of her brothers and some of the other dalmatian puppies, Oddball turns Cruella into a cake. Cruella and LePelt are arrested by French police, and Oddball saves the day. The real happy ending is when the dog shelter gets Cruella's money and when Oddball gets her first spots, letting everyone celebrate. Cast *Cruella De Vil: Glenn Close *Kevin Shepherd: Ioan Gruffudd *Chloe Simon: Alice Evans *Alonzo: Tim McInnerny *Dr. Pavlov: David Horovitch *Mr. Torte: Ian Richardson *Jean Pierre Le Pelt: Gérard Depardieu *Waddlesworth (voice): Eric Idle *Agnes: Carol MacReady *Ewan: Video Game There was a video game released called 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue in 2000. Oddball and Domino are the main protagonist with the voices of Frankie Muniz and Molly Marlette. Gallery Dr._Pavlov_saving_the_white_bunny_rabbit.jpg|Dr. Pavlov saves the white bunny rabbit 102 dalmatians title.png Trivia *When the Orient express is leaving, it is pulled by The Famous LNER A3 4472, aka The Flying Scottsman, then when in France, it is pulled by The Locomotive 73082. *It's odd how none of the baggage helpers checked what was inside Dipstick, Dottie, Domino and Little Dipper's box. Also, it's odd how no one recognized Cruella. *Originally, the film was supposed to be called 101 Dalmatians Return. *Since Dalmatian puppies grow so fast, each pup only got to "act" for two weeks before being replaced by a younger pup. *The film featured 55 "spot removal artists". In order to make the dalmatian without spots, "Oddball", completely white, the production team tried putting make-up on the dogs, trying to paint off the spots, putting plain white suits on the dogs, finding another breed of dog, none of this worked so eventually the spots had to be removed digitally, erased in each shot. *The "Oddball" that rolls around on the copy machine was adopted by one of the trainers and named "Lala". *As in 101 Dalmatians (1996), when Cruella is foiled by the dalmatian puppies, she is wearing a red and black fur coat. *This film was where Alice Evans and Ioan Gruffudd first met and fell in love during production, later married on September 14, 2007. O O O Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Films about dogs Category:Films about animals Category:Films released on Thanksgiving